


В начале начал

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: в конце концов: «ты мой друг или мой враг?»
Relationships: Brandon Heat & Harry MacDowell
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 1





	В начале начал

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено Бродским. А лапслок — имеющий место быть способ оформленья текста.

…так было в начале начал: он бежал — ты тоже бежал, он говорил о свободе — ты отвечал: «я с тобой!», он улыбался — ты не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. (просто однажды он руку тебе протянул и ты её — взял.)

так было. нынче же память молчит: её слова — камни набережной, на которой вы сидите, а время идет — идет неотвратимое, как тоска. и дети этой тоски — мечта, боль, вина — бегают перед вами по берегу моря. в этом городе у края света нет места темней, чем то, куда они прибегут: там небо синее, а кровь горячая, осколки стекла вместе с телом летят с высоты.

и больше нет ничего: сумерки, смерть, пустота. когда опротивеет этот удушливый, тесный мир и крик «хватит!» разорвёт тишину, разобьёт её на осколки холодного, острого льда, тогда… о, тогда. кровь твоя холодна, слезы твои горячи — ты слишком мёртв, чтобы птицу в руках согреть, ты слишком жив, чтобы не воскресать.

но раз зовут — ты идешь. и идешь, и идешь, и идешь, бредешь, точно по колено в снегу — в смерти. это ведь нонсенс, оксюморон: твоя погибель носила его лицо и его голосом был её крик, у его погибели — глаза твои. сумерки перебитыми крыльями волочатся — за тобой? или таки за ним? ты, как и прочие, ищешь ответ — для чего же всё это? почему? кто где ошибся?..

ответа нет. а история, между тем, подходит к концу — вместе с пулями, вместе с силами. вы сидите лицом к лицу, между вами спиртное, обида и пистолет: нет прощения. ваши мёртвые стоят рядом с вами, то ли думают, то ли ждут — ответа или же завершения. и вот что случится с вами в конце концов:

«ты мой друг или мой враг? ты жив или мёртв? и кто я сам? и каков?»  
«мёртвый я или живой — ты не враг и не друг мой, ты брат. ну же, пойдем домой».

сумерки треснули, рухнули — наступил рассвет.


End file.
